


гинденбург

by ilen



Series: hanahaki!au [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, написано: 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: крушение целой эпохи.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: hanahaki!au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845274
Kudos: 3





	гинденбург

**Author's Note:**

> работа является второй из цикла hanahaki!au;  
> первая (которую обязательно стоит прочитать, потому что встреча юты и тэена происходит именно там): а звезды вовсе не виноваты 
> 
> \\\
> 
> гинденбург - дирижабль, крушение которого буквально положило конец целой эпохе воздухоплавания (почитайте, это действительно интересно). 
> 
> \\\
> 
> экстетика в паблике: https://vk.com/wall-165315893_952

Внутри Тэена груды покореженного металла.  
Тянут к земле неподъемной тяжестью так, что с каждым новым утром у него все хуже получается просто встать с кровати. Руки неподъемные, непослушные, их приходится по несколько минут методично разминать, чтобы хотя бы немного прийти в норму.  
Джехен как-то сказал, что ему нужно взять перерыв. Добавил с усмешкой:  
— Знаешь поговорку о том, что у каждого психолога должен быть свой психолог?  
Тэен знает.  
Знает, и поэтому только кривится в ответ, избавляясь от необходимости отвечать что-либо. Потому что ответить ему нечего.  
Потому что пару часов назад он отмывал перчатки от крови шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки — и да, все знали, что шансов практически не было, эта операция была осознанной последней попыткой. Тэен не виноват, он сделал все, что мог.

Тэену ни на грамм от этого не легче.

В пустой ординаторской горит только светильник над одним из двух рабочих столов, и из-за этого углы тонут в густых холодных тенях. Тэен уже почти час сидит на диване, не находя сил ни включить верхний свет, ни просто пошевелиться. На самом деле, он сейчас не находит силы вообще ни на что. Думает отстраненно, что было бы неплохо вызвать такси и поехать домой, но оказаться в пустой квартире.

Иногда Тэену кажется, что он взял на себя больше, чем может действительно вынести.

Пальцы ощутимо подрагивают и снова не слушаются, когда он все-таки достает из кармана телефон. Тэен консультировался уже, Тэен знает, что это только психосоматика. Он знает вообще очень и очень много о том, что, почему и как с ним происходит, но.  
Все равно вместо такси набирает по памяти несохраненный номер, отсчитывая длинные гудки глубокими вдохами-выдохами.  
— Алло? — вся эта груда покореженного металла внутри разом обрушивается, сминая внутренности.  
Стрелки часов монотонно шагают к трем часам ночи, и сейчас, слушая искаженный километрами между, хриплый со сна голос Накамото, Тэен не знает, чем он думал.  
— Алло? — Юта еще раз спрашивает, а потом устало выдыхает. — Если это какой-то сомнительный прикол-  
И Тэен постыдно громко всхлипывает.  
Он не плакал, кажется, уже вечность, и даже сегодня его глаза остаются сухими, но внутренняя истерика всегда дает о себе знать, так или иначе. Тэен тут же зажимает себе рот ладонью и пытается сбросить вызов, но в итоге лишь роняет не слушающимися пальцами свой старенький смартфон на серый кафель: крышка и аккумулятор отлетают в сторону, а по экрану сеткой разбегаются трещины. Что же.  
По крайней мере, вызов он точно сбросил.  
Тэен снова всхлипывает, уже не волнуясь, что его кто-то может услышать, и бессильно сползает по дивану вниз так, чтобы откинуть голову на спинку и широко раскрытыми глазами уставиться в потолок. Их печет и жжет нещадно, но слез как не было, так и нет.  
И Тэен чувствует себя жалким.

\\\

— У нас в Японии считают, что все это дерьмо с ханахаки — проделка какого-то мелкого обиженного божка, — говорит Накамото с кухни, шумно открывая новую пачку чипсов. Тут же хрустит аппетитно, и только после этого возвращается в комнату, с довольной физиономией сытого кота облизывая перепачканные пальцы. — Отомстил людям за то, что они уничтожили его храмы или что-то такое.  
Тэен за ним наблюдает с кровати, сонно щуря глаза. Он после ночной смены не особо выспался и, на самом деле, даже не уверен, какое сейчас время суток: окна в спальне завешены плотными темными шторами именно для полноценного сна.  
Еще для полноценного сна, Тэен думает, не стоило давать Накамото ключи от собственной квартиры.  
— У нас в _медицине,_ — все же отзывается он хмуро, принимая-таки полусидячее положение. — Считают, что ханахаки — вирус, реагирующий на химический состав смеси гормонов, выработку которых провоцирует эмоция, называемая безответной влюбленностью. Или что-то такое.  
Мрачного сарказма в его голосе раз в двадцать больше нужного, но Юта, кажется, даже внимания не обращает: забирается на кровать прямо с чипсами и смотрит на Тэена как на занятную такую зверушку.  
— Ох, прости, — улыбается приторно. — Но как же этот ваш вирус распознает любимые цветы того, в кого заболевший влюбляется.  
Тэен уже набирает побольше воздуха, чтобы начать читать лекцию о возможных объяснениях, но спотыкается о хитрый прищур Накамото и тут же досадливо поджимает губы. Потому что в глазах у Юты скачут те самые японские бесенята — или кто они там, Тэен не слишком хорош в мифологии страны восходящего солнца. Зато он хорош в том, чтобы устало закатывать глаза, чем и пользуется.  
— Ты так очаровательно раздражаешься, — бормочет сквозь улыбку эта японская сволочь и тянется своими жирными пальцами погладить Тэена по щеке.  
Тот в ответ лишь фыркает раздраженно, но позволяет руке Накамото коснуться скулы и спуститься подушечками пальцев до губ, оставляя на них насыщенный вкус креветок.  
Живот предательски урчит от голода, и Юта смеется.  
— Ты опять ничего не ел после смены, а, Док?  
Он быстро наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть вновь недовольно поджатые губы, и тут же соскакивает с кровати, бодро шагая на кухню.  
Тэен знает, что Накамото снова пришел к нему с пакетами, набитыми едой, и что ему можно не волноваться — ближайшие минут сорок Юта будет занят готовкой, а значит, можно еще немного поспать.

\\\

После отъезда Накамото — да, в голове Тэен называет это просто отъездом даже спустя восемь месяцев — на кухне снова стало пусто и неуютно. Не так уж и часто он оказывается дома, чтобы имело смысл загружать холодильник, а уж тем более — готовить.  
Тэен не любит готовить для себя одного.  
Он заходит в квартиру, бездумно шаркая тяжелыми ногами, стаскивает мягкие конверсы и неаккуратно скидывает на тумбу огромный пуховик, в который кутается от ноябрьских морозов; даже вполне успешно. Главная проблема, правда, в том, что внутри у Тэена — все выморожено куда больше, но.  
Это его даже не убивает, так что нечего и жаловаться.  
Он не включает нигде свет — проходит сразу в спальню, стаскивает на ходу носки-брюки-свитер, и сразу залезает под огромное холодное одеяло, сворачиваясь клубком посреди слишком большой для него одного кровати. Окно зашторено неаккуратно, и через щель комнату расчерчивает узкая полоска фонарного света с улицы. Тэен смотрит на нее, потому что ничего кроме в темноте практически и не видно, и ему хочется банально скулить в голос. Вместо этого он глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, только после этого осознавая, что все это время слишком сильно сжимал челюсти.  
Тишина давит на барабанные перепонки и сжимает стены, и.  
Тэен залезает под одеяло с головой и сильно-сильно зажмуривается, концентрируя все свое внимание на равномерном дыхании под счет. Надеется, что физическая усталость возьмет свое как можно скорее.

\\\

— У тебя такие синяки под глазами, Док, — первое, что произносит Накамото, встречая его после смены в холе больницы. — Что мне за тебя страшно.  
— У меня такие синяки под глазами с момента поступления в мед, — дергает в ответ плечом Тэен.  
Он останавливается в шаге от японца и смотрит внимательно: соскучился за две недели, которые Юта провел в Китае, очень-очень соскучился. Но все слова так и остаются горечью на основании языка, потому что сказать — сказать вслух у Тэена просто не получается.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — улыбается Накамото, когда пауза до неловкого затягивается. Улыбается не своим привычным оскалом, а почти беспомощно.  
— Как?  
Юта ничего не отвечает: качает головой, признавая бессилие, а потом подцепляет чужую ладонь кончиками пальцев. Оглаживает едва ощутимо, поднимается до запястья, словно пытаясь за мгновение уловить, сбился ли пульс, а потом возвращается обратно. Переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Тэена, чуть сильнее нужного сжимая ладонь.

А взгляд — взгляд так ни на секунду и не отводит.

Он тоже ничего не говорит, но у него вся накопившаяся нежность плещется, едва сдерживаемая тонким кольцом радужки: зрачки — две бездонные чаши. Только нежности в них столько, что чаши — полны.  
— Пошли домой, — выдыхает Тэен едва слышно, потому что голос не особенно его и слушается. Щеки жжет смущением, но это, почему-то, совсем не стыдно.  
Это даже почти приятно.

Юта тянется целоваться еще в лифте. Смеется прямо в поцелуй тихо и счастливо, бодается носом в щеку, лезет замерзшими ладонями под куртку. Говорит таки шепотом:  
— Я соскучился, так соскучился.  
Тэен кивает.  
Тэен перехватывает чужие ладони и, как только двери лифта открываются на нужном этаже, тянет скорее к квартире. Чтобы за закрытую дверь и опять целовать, потому что он соскучился тоже.

Так соскучился.

В спальне темно, через плотные шторы в комнату не попадает ни капли ненужного им сейчас света. Кровать, как обычно не заправленная с утра, завалена подушками: Тэен на них безалаберно валится, утягивая Накамото на себя, и тут же утыкается носом в ямочку между острыми ключицами, глубоко вдыхая запах чужого тела.  
Юта пахнет затишьем перед первой майской грозой, душным обещанием скорой бури.  
— Я смотрю, ты тоже соскучился, а, Док? — голосом ниже обычного выдыхает японец, но не отстраняется, позволяя Тэену делать то, что ему там сейчас так нужно.

А Тэену нужно — впервые за две недели — дышать.

Он мычит неразборчиво, ведя носом по чужой шее вверх до подбородка, мягко толкается переносицей, а потом голову запрокидывает, заглядывая в глаза.  
В темноте почти ничего не видно, но Тэен чувствует чужое невысказанное — оно плотное, почти осязаемое, в тесном пространстве между ними. Оно жжется и колется, дурит голову и язык, кажется, развязывает получше крепкого алкоголя, потому что  
— Я, кажется, люблю тебя, — срывается с языка тихо, но так естественно и свободно.  
Тэен только спустя пару секунд осознает, что сказал только что: когда Юта на нем весь напрягается и приподнимается на руках, хмуря брови.  
— Ты серьезно? — голос у него звенит от намешанных в нем эмоций.  
И это должно пугать, Тэена это совершенно точно должно пугать, но ему вдруг совсем не страшно. Он чувствует, как на губы сама ложится спокойная нежная улыбка, и просто выдыхает уверенное:  
— Ага, я очень и очень серьезно.  
Накамото молчит еще несколько мгновений, а потом усмехается слабо, опадая с кистей на локти так, чтобы оказаться с Тэеном нос к носу.  
— Я собирался признаться первым.  
— Это не соревнование, Юта, — Тэен тянется, коротко касаясь чужих губ поцелуем. — Но я, судя по всему, победил.  
Японец фыркает наигранно возмущенно, чмокает Тэена в ответ, а потом все равно добавляет:  
— Это мы еще посмотрим.

\\\

Просыпается Тэен с тяжелой и пустой головой, нащупывает разбитый и разряженный смартфон под подушкой, разочарованно стонет. В квартире холодно, поэтому из-под одеяла выбираться совершенно не хочется: Тэена хватает только на то, чтобы высунуться и подключить телефон к зарядке, как обычно торчащей из удлинителя на прикроватной тумбочке, и тут же залезть обратно.  
Впереди три дня выходных, и что с ними делать — Тэен не знает.  
Ему нужно, наконец, убраться, потому что собственная квартира все больше и больше становится похожа на нежилую. Нужно сходить за продуктами и, возможно, алкоголем.  
Нужно начинать уже вспоминать, как жил до появления в своей жизни японца с кактусами в груди.

Иногда, когда тишина пустой квартиры давит на барабанные перепонки особенно невыносимо, Тэен думает, что, может, лучше бы у него не получилось тогда спасти Накамото. Он каждый раз себя одергивает тут же, чувствует мерзко, но.

Но — думает.

Еще Тэен думает о том, что будь у него снова в груди цветы — он бы позволил им себя убить, потому что живым себя все равно совсем не чувствует. Это глупо, это эгоистично и Тэен не имеет на это никакого права, только как перестать, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

\\\

Красные пионы в традиционном японском стиле — Тэен ведет кончиками пальцев по предплечью лежащего рядом Накамото, очерчивая четкие линии татуировок. Юта на это только улыбается слабо, даже не поднимая век: не собранные как обычно резинкой волосы рассыпаны по подушке, голая грудь, расчерченная ровно посередине зажившей раной, мерно подымается и опускается из-за глубокого, сонного дыхания.  
Он кладет ладонь на тонкий шрам и закрывает глаза тоже, вслушиваясь. Чужое сердце бьется глубоко и спокойно, четко и уверенно.

Накамото такой красивый, что Тэену трудно в это поверить.

Тэен иногда просыпается по ночам со сбитым дыханием, потому что ему снится их первая встреча: ночная смена и захлебывающийся собственной кровью шальной японец в инвалидной коляске; персональный кошмар.  
— Док, — привлекает внимание Юта, указательным пальцем разглаживая морщинку между нахмурившимися бровями Тэена. — Я здесь.  
Накамото знает.  
И про кошмары, и вообще — обо всем том, о чем у Тэена пока говорить просто не получается. Читает между строк, отвечает на невысказанные вопросы так, будто запросто может залезть в чужую голову и разобраться во всем том мусоре, с которым у Тэена и самому разобраться не выходит уже долгие годы.  
— Я знаю.  
Тэен открывает глаза и натыкается на полушутливый прищур теплых-теплых глаз. Юта его ладонь накрывает своей и ведет выше: по шее и на щеку, мимолетно целует подушечку большого пальца, а потом жмурится, ластясь дикой кошкой — и разве что не мурчит.  
— Я здесь, — повторят почти неслышно.  
Тэен только кивает.  
Подтягивается еще ближе, укладывая на чужую грудь уже голову и снова закрывает глаза, продолжая вслушиваться, потому что звук биения сердца Накамото успокаивает и потому что так Тэен чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Особенно, когда чувствует, как его за плечи прижимают еще теснее.  
— Какой твой любимый цветок? — неожиданно спрашивает Юта, и Тэен первой реакцией — вздрагивает. Потом снова хмурится, но Накамото кончиками пальцев вырисовывает на его спине очередные признания в безграничной нежности, и волноваться, почему-то, совсем не получается.  
— Цветущая вишня, — просто выдыхает Тэен, даже не пытаясь задумываться о подтексте.  
Юта в ответ только мычит задумчиво и больше не говорит ничего — лишь приподнимает голову на мгновение, целуя чужую лохматую макушку, и откидывается обратно, наверное, тоже закрывая глаза.  
Механический будильник на тумбочке настойчиво отсчитывает ход секунд, и под это напоминание бега времени Тэен слушает, как успокаивается дыхание засыпающего Накамото.

\\\

Включенный только к ночи смартфон удивляет Тэена девятью пропущенными от Джехена, двумя — с канадского номера Марка, и несколькими сообщениями от них двоих же, общей сутью которых является один единственный вопрос: в порядке ли он.  
Тэен к этому моменту открывает уже третью банку пива, поэтому сначала всерьез задумывается: можно ли хоть что-то в его состоянии подвести под определение «в порядке», но от этих размышлений сразу же начинает пульсировать в висках, поэтому он их почти тут же сворачивает.

Нет, Тэен не в порядке, но почему это вдруг стало так актуально — вопрос интересный.

Джехен отвечает уставшим «неужели» после трех длинных гудков и звучит это с таким облегчением, что Тэену на мгновение становится стыдно, но.  
— С чего такой переполох? — уточняет он сразу же, потому что, естественно, подозрения у него на этот счет есть — и они буквально заставляют все внутренности болезненно сжиматься.  
— Ну, знаешь, — Джехен мнется буквально секунду, но этого хватает. — Твоя последняя операция и вообще-  
— Он звонил? — Тэен перебивает его почти грубо, но голос у него настолько жалкий, что такое за грубость вообще засчитать никак не получится.  
— Возможно? — шепотом.  
Руки опять немеют, только на этот раз — резко настолько, что телефон из них выпадает прямо на мягкий ковер, на котором Тэен уже пару часов предается унынию. Он смотрит на пальцы: они подрагивают и практически не чувствуются. И Тэену от этого совсем не страшно — Тэену никак.  
Он с усилием поднимает телефон и бормочет короткое:  
— Я перезвоню, — а потом завершает вызов.  
Ему тяжело дышать и все это слишком сильно напоминает паническую атаку, которых у Тэена никогда в жизни не было.

\\\

— Нет, ты подумай: каждую осень тупо умирать.  
Юта с силой шаркает по усыпанной красными листьями декоративных кленов дорожке и шумно шмыгает покрасневшим от холода носом, в котором слева поблескивает колечком недавно сделанный пирсинг. То, что делать его осенью вечно сопливому японцу точно не стоит достойным аргументом конечно же не стало.  
— Деревья не умирают осенью, — Тэен закатывает глаза и покрепче перехватывает чужую холодную ладонь. Размышляет еще пару мгновений, а потом засовывает сцепленные руки в огромный карман своего огромного теплого пуховика: потому что он мальчик сознательный и заботится о своем здоровье.  
А вот Накамото — нет. Он шагает рядом в извечных кедах и узких — хорошо, что хоть не драных — джинсах. Тонкая куртка вряд ли рассчитана на промозглый конец октября, а кончики ушей, торчащие из-за объемного клетчатого шарфа, намотанного на шею, такие же красные, как и шмыгаюший нос.  
Шарф, кстати, Тэен снял с себя.  
— Ты зануда, ты в курсе?  
Тэен равнодушно мычит в ответ, тоже подцепляя листву носком ботинка. Оглядывается по сторонам: в парке пусто, потому что в такую погоду гулять могут вылезти только полные придурки или конченные романтики — и Тэен не уверен, к какой категории относятся они с Накамото.  
Вероятно, они — комбо-набор.  
Зато в пустом парке он может остановиться резко, а на вопросительно вскинутую бровь лишь улыбнуться коротко. Может притянуть Накамото к себе, запахивая полы пуховика у того за спиной, и выдохнуть облачком пара прямо в чужое покрасневшее ухо:  
— Ты совсем замерз.  
— Зануда, — довольно тянет Юта, а сам утыкается ледяным носом в высокий ворот чужого свитера и сопит часто; сцепляет руки в замок на тэеновой пояснице.  
— Можно подумать, ты против.  
Узел из волос у Накамото совсем растрепался на ветру, и выбившиеся пряди щекотно лезут Тэену в нос, но он даже не думает хоть чуть-чуть отстраниться. Вместо этого вдыхает поглубже запах шоколадных сигарет и цитрусового одеколона, а потом чуть приподнимается на носках, чтобы прижаться губами к чужому виску.  
— Даже не думал, Док, — Юта урчит довольно и тоже оставляет короткий горячий поцелуй под линией тэеновой челюсти. — Даже не думал.

\\\

Запыхавшийся Джехен в пуховике поверх очаровательной пижамы с котятами приезжает к Тэену через полчаса и тут же плюхается на ковер рядом, утягивая в объятия. Он большой, теплый и, наверное, самый-самый надежный человек в этом мире.  
По крайней мере, именно так Тэену в этот момент кажется.  
— Я сказал ему, что все в порядке, — первое, что говорит Джехен. — Ну, когда он звонил.  
Тэен на это кивает, все так же не поднимая головы. С воротника джехеновой пижамы на него смотрит лохматый черный котенок с огромным сиреневым бантом на шее, и смотрит он, кажется, осуждающе.  
— Он звонил Марку тоже, — говорит сипло сорванным голосом. — Понятия не имею, что ему сказал он.  
Джехен тяжело вздыхает и прямо с Тэеном в объятиях тянется к открытой бутылке пива, чтобы тут же опрокинуть в себя едва ли не треть.  
— Дерьмо, — глубокомысленно замечает, и все-таки вынуждает Тэена поднять взгляд. — Это все, конечно, дерьмо, но тебе не кажется, что…  
— Мне кажется только то, что я снова порчу ему жизнь даже после, — Тэен перебивает быстро, не давая Джехену закончить говорить то, что ему явно не понравится слышать. — После разрыва.  
Впервые произнесенное вслух слово прокатывается по языку соленым вкусом всех ночных истерик, остро и неприятно. Тэен морщится, окончательно отстраняясь, и встает, чтобы принести из холодильника еще пару бутылок, но когда возвращается, Джехен встречает его все той же незаконченной темой.  
— Только ты думаешь, что портил ему жизнь.  
Незаконченной месяцев, эдак, восемь.  
Поэтому Тэен только головой качает, опускаясь на пол, и с трудом открывает свое пиво все еще не очень слушающимися руками.  
— Тэен.  
— Уже тридцать пять лет Тэен — и что.  
— Вот именно, — поджимая недовольно губы. — Что, похоже, ничего.

\\\

— Что ты хочешь на день рождения?  
Юта спрашивает в лоб, когда только проснувшийся и не подозревающий о ловушке Тэен заходит на кухню, ведомый запахом кофе и свежих шоколадных пончиков из пекарни за углом. Сам Накамото сидит на подоконнике с сигаретой и в одних только джинсах: его промокшая под идущим еще с ночи дождем футболка неаккуратно сброшена на спинку стула.  
— Ничего? — осторожно пробует Тэен, подходя к японцу вплотную.  
Он аккуратно стаскивает с мокрых волос резинку, через пальцы пропуская отросшие до плеч пряди — зачесывает их на бок и улыбается мягко, получая свой утренний поцелуй в кончик носа.  
— Нет, Док, это так не работает.  
Окурок с тихим пшиком тонет в банке с водой, а Юта спускает ноги на пол, укладывая ладони на тэеновы бока. Смотрит долго, а потом морщит смешно нос, шумно выдыхая.  
— Я тебя так люблю, это просто какой-то кошмар, — признается шепотом, будто это тайна какая-то. Тэен удивленно брови вскидывает, находя своим рукам самое подходящее место — на бедрах Накамото.  
— Я знаю?  
Но Юта в ответ качает головой, мол, нет, подожди.  
— Нет, ты даже представить себе не можешь — как, — говорит еще тише и уже совсем без улыбки в голосе — говорит серьезно настолько, что Тэену хочется спрятаться.  
Только прятаться ему некуда, поэтому он делает еще один маленький шаг вперед — последний из возможных — сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума.  
— Тогда, — произносит шепотом. — Сделай так, чтобы я смог.

\\\

Джехен уезжает утром, все в той же пижаме, а Тэен вяло плетется на кухню, чтобы сделать себе какой-нибудь простенький завтрак: есть шанс, что если он действительно поест сейчас, похмелье не будет потом таким омерзительным.  
Не то чтобы Тэен был сильно пьяным, но пару углов по пути на кухню он все-таки собрал.  
Он включает электрический чайник, открывает практически пустой холодильник и с тоской смотрит на два яйца и старую заветренную сосиску. Вероятно, ему стоило купить что-то кроме пива и пачки чипсов в магазине, но тогда он решил, что еду можно просто заказать, чтобы не проводить на кухне хоть одну лишнюю минуту.  
Его самобичевания прерывают сразу две вещи: звонящий телефон и стук в дверь. На экране высвечивается дурацкая фотография Джехена с высунутым языком, которую Тэен сделал еще на втором курсе университета — она, кстати, очень точно характеризует человека, который умудрился забыть что-то в квартире, куда приехал в одной пижаме.  
— Я, конечно, в шоке, — вяло отвечает Тэен, захлопывая бесполезный в его доме холодильник и направляясь к двери. Он путается в ногах, снова выпуская телефон из рук, но успевает поймать до его потенциально фатальной встречи с полом. Шипит зло, трет ушибленную о табуретку коленку, но застывает всем телом, когда наконец разбирает то, что ему повторяет с другого конца Джехен.  
— Блять, Тэен, ты меня слышишь? У тебя за дверью Накамото.  
Телефон с полом таки встречается.

\\\

В жизни Тэена не так много вещей, которые он к свои тридцати четырем не контролирует: осадки, о которых не предупреждали в прогнозе, смертельные исходы, которые предрешены заранее и, вероятно, Накамото.  
Хотя даже со стопроцентными смертельными исходами у Тэена несколько раз за все время медицинской практики удавалось поспорить.  
А вот что делать с пьяным Накамото, едва заметно покачивающимся в прихожей в половину третьего ночи — Тэен просто не представляет. Он сам только недавно заснул после смены, твердо уверенный, что у японца сложный заказ на татуировку и ночевать он останется прямо в студии — в конце концов, не в первый раз.  
Но Юта здесь — скидывает зимнюю куртку прямо на пол и откидывается острыми лопатками на закрытую входную дверь, так очевидно ища опору. Улыбается пьяно и беспомощно, говорит:  
— Прости?  
А у самого глаза красные, воспаленные.  
Тэен прекрасно знает, что последние недели выдались напряженными: они оба были так загружены, что едва ли пересекались. Тэен знает.  
Он опускается перед Ютой на колени, начиная расшнуровывать утепленные кроссовки, которые сам же заставил японца себе купить, и ничего не говорит — только головой качает, мол, все в порядке. Помогает разуться, не вставая и лишь рукой придерживая за бедро, а потом неожиданно откидывается к стене, на пол садится и вытягивает ноги, устало смотря снизу вверх.  
— Ты чего? — непонимающе спрашивает Юта.  
Пытается перед ним аккуратно присесть на корточки, но в итоге некрасиво заваливается и тоже оказывается сидящим на полу.  
— Ничего, — Тэен снова качает головой и поджимает губы, обозначая слабую улыбку. — Я ничего, а ты?  
— Я?  
Накамото задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу и отводит взгляд. У него горят алкоголем скулы, а волосы растрепаны непогодой — он все еще такой молодой и шальной в свои такие же тридцать четыре, что иногда Тэену становится даже завидно.  
— Ты, — говорит он мягко, откидываясь к стене затылком. Смотрит на Юту сквозь прикрытые ресницы, а в голове — пусто.  
— Я устал, — отвечает все-таки Накамото, а потом тянется ладонью, подцепляя пальцы Тэена. — Я устал, Док.  
Тэену хочется спросить: от чего. Тэену хочется сжать ладонь в ответ, потому что таким опустошенным и обессиленным он Юту никогда — даже в самом начале, в больничной палате — не видел.  
Но Тэен просто остается ждать продолжения.  
— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Юта. — Я тебя очень люблю.  
У него опасно срывается голос, и в итоге Накамото тоже прикрывает глаза, запрокидывая голову.  
— Я знаю.  
— Не-а, — привычно тянет японец, все так же не открывая глаз. — Ничего ты, Док, не знаешь.  
Тэену хочется рассердиться, хочется обидеться на подобное пренебрежение, но он все еще, почему-то, продолжает молчать.  
— Я думаю, я без тебя умру, — снова подает голос Юта.  
— Люди не умирают друг без друга, — вяло усмехается Тэен. — Когда у них не остается цветов в грудине.  
— А я вот умру.  
Тэен смотрит на серьезно нахмуренного пьяного Накомото и верит — верит каждому слову, потому что в них верит и сам японец. Так глупо и отчаянно.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — проговаривает Тэен, вдруг сам вслушиваясь в свои слова и проверяя на наличие лжи; не находит.  
— Я тоже знаю, — кивает Юта и, наконец, снова открывает свои теплые-теплые глаза, которые сегодня, вдруг, стынут снежным декабрем. — Но ты бы без меня не умер.  
Тэен делает вдох, чтобы ответить, но так и остается с открытым ртом, потому что.

Накамото прав.  
Тэен его любит, так сильно любит, что иногда ноет под ребрами, но.  
Тэену не кажется, что без Юты его мир рухнет.

\\\

Тэен осторожно подходит к двери, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков. Прижимается, вглядываясь в глазок — и сбивается на выдохе, потому что за дверью и правда стоит Накамото.  
В своей тонкой куртке, привычных кедах и узких — хорошо, что хоть не драных — джинсах.

Без шарфа.

— Я знаю, что ты тут, — уверенно произносит Юта, переставая стучать. — Тэен, открой.

У него покрасневший нос и обрезанные, выкрашенные в пшеничный блонд волосы — Тэен давится всхлипом, прижимая ко рту ладонь.

— Тэен.

А что Тэен.  
Он закрывает глаза и прислоняется к двери спиной, медленно сползая на пол. У него кружится голова и снова трясутся руки, но все это — все еще совершенно Тэену никак.  
Потому что тогда он ошибался, думая, что без Юты его мир не рухнет.

— Зачем ты прилетел? — спрашивает глухо, даже не стараясь сделать голос громче, потому что Накамото, кажется, слышит даже звуки его сорванного дыхания.  
— Зачем ты звонил? — за дверью слышится шорох, а потом все затихает, будто Юта точно также сел на холодный кафель, откидываясь назад затылком, как он всегда делал.  
— Туше.

Тэена ощутимо ведет, а еще Тэену хочется спать. У него колотится сердце и немеют руки — и, вероятно, он где-то в шаге от того, чтобы поймать себе вторую в жизни паническую атаку за сутки, но.  
Он даже не пытается что-то сделать.  
Так и сидит, отсчитывая утекающие секунды за закрытыми веками.

Ему тошно от себя, виновато и больно, очень больно, но он не думает, что Накамото стоит снова срываться в эту голодную до всего живого черную дыру по имени Ли Тэен. Даже если сам он знает, что решать за другого не в праве.  
Тэен решает только за себя.

— Пусти меня, — повторяет Накамото, беспомощно скребя в дверь. — Тэен, пусти.

Секунды капают-капают-капают — соленой влагой по щекам, по шее, подбородку. Вымачивают ворот домашней толстовки, стягивают неприятно кожу.

— Тэен.

\\\

Когда Тэен просыпается на полу у входной двери, через окно на кухне в квартиру лениво заползают сумерки. Все тело ноет от неудобной позы, и Тэен позволяет себе тихий всхлип, когда все-таки встает, опираясь ладонью на стену.  
За дверью — там никого.  
Он вяло плетется до кухни, выпивает залпом стакан ледяной воды из-под крана, а потом усаживается на подоконник, вытягивая последнюю шоколадную сигарету из пачки, забытой когда-то Накамото.

Тэен прекрасно осознает, что сделал, и внутри него — груды покореженного металла.  
Обрушились когда-то давно со всей своей недостижимой, заоблачной высоты на землю, взрываясь огненной вспышкой. Так предсказуемо и так неожиданно.

Он достает телефон, открывая спустя сутки непрочитанные сообщения от Марка, потому что тот и так, вероятно, уже накрутил себя. Но их всего три:

> не знаю, что у вас происходит, но я сказал ему, что мы давно не общались  
> хен, не мне тебя судить, но  
> [прикрепленное изображение]

Тэен бездумно щелкает, скачивая фотографию, а потом давится очередной затяжкой, потому что на весь экран разбитого смартфона — фотография голого по пояс Юты.  
А на груди у него узорами татуировки расползается

цветущая вишня.

**Author's Note:**

> 190124


End file.
